


Brass Ring

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Freeverse, Gen, Injury, Poetry, non-rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's reaction to the attack on Major Crimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass Ring

Glass-brittle magic dazzles with its power.  
Life's dream clenched in eager hands -  
Fame and fortune mine to seize.  
 ****  
---  
Respect from peers a long-sought sweetness tasted.  
Hard-won recognition comes at last -  
Professional redemption.   
 ****  
Carousel spins, forward-rushing madness.  
Heightened senses dulled by midway's glare -  
Assassin's bullet striking.   
 ****  
False brass dangles, shining hopes within my grasp.  
Reality lies bleeding, wounded -  
Nightmare's price too high to pay.  
 ****  
Life's dream falls from open hands,  
And shatters,  
Never noticed,  
At my feet.  


End file.
